The Rebellion
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: "Madge Undersee has a secret. A very dark secret that nobody can know about. A rebellion is brewing and Madge will be playing the most important part of them all."
1. Prolouge

_**The Rebellion- Prologue **_

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games_

* * *

When a person looked at Madge Undersee they saw a spoiled girl with fancy dresses, enough food to feed the entire district and too much money for anyone's liking.

But Madge wasn't any of these things. She was Kind and Generous, she only wore her fancy dresses because the capitol made her, she didn't always have enough food, Sometimes she'd go to the pantry and there was nothing there except for a few mint leaves at the back of the cupboard, and, her family wasn't swimming in gold, in fact, if it wasn't for the fact that her father was the mayor, she would be poorer than the people from town…

But nobody liked to see her as what she really was. Nobody wanted to see her as anything more than the mayor's daughter. Not even the town's folk wanted to talk to her, intimidated by her high status. All of this led to her being a very lonely young girl.

She spent her days sitting by herself at school, completing homework, studying for tests, playing the piano for her own joy and the capitol visitors entertainment, looking after her mother, trying fruitlessly to talk to her busy father, trying not to think of how her mother could die at any minute and her favourite past time of all. Admiring Gale Hawthorne. From afar of course…

But Madge Undersee has a secret. A very dark secret that nobody can know about. A rebellion is brewing and Madge will be playing the most important part of them all. Every week she visits Haymitch and they walk to the graveyard where her aunt Maysilee is buried, they lay flowers on her grave and spend the rest of the time planning the rebellion. There are no cameras in the graveyard. Nobody in the capitol wants to listen to their mourning. Nobody in the Capitol even cares…

Haymitch and Madge have a plan. A plan so detailed and cunning. So well thought out and planned. They have a plan that is going to destroy The Capitol forever.

* * *

_**Fire is catching and if we burn, you burn with us- Katniss Everdeen**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Rebellion**

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games :( _

* * *

I stand in line with the rest of the 16 year old girls from District 12. The air is filled with anxiety and sadness. Nobody likes this day. Nobody except for the capitol that is. We all stand in lines, divided into age, the boys and girls separated by a small, thin strip of dirt.

I fiddle with a strand of my hair and my gaze wanders over to the group of 17 year olds boys. Standing in the middle is Gale Hawthorne, his hair dark and scruffy, his body tall and athletic, and his eyes stormy and grey. He's standing next to his friend Thom and, by following his gaze, I see his eyes are on Katniss who is standing next to me. Of course. I feel my heart sink in my chest and I sigh.

'It's just a dream' I think 'Just a stupid dream'

I turn my attention back to the front where District 12's escort, Effie Trinket is conversing quietly with my father on the little makeshift platform constructed especially for the reaping. They keep glancing at the empty seat next to them worriedly. I smile. Haymitch should be here anytime soon… I frown… Well hopefully. I needn't have worried though. Less than a minute later, Haymitch comes stumbling up the steps and onto the stage, drunkenly waving his hands about. He trips up to Effie and kisses her full on the mouth, knocking her bright, pink wig askew. I laugh silently as Haymitch stumbles over to his seat slumping against it sluggishly.

I zone out for the next 10 minutes as the annual video of Panem's rebirth and District 13's downfall plays, only snapping back to attention when Effie Trinket hurries over to the microphone, hand on head.

Effie clears her throat, her cheeks slightly pink under her heavy coat of white makeup. "Well," she starts "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Effie trots over to the first glass ball. "Ladies First!" she calls and digs her hand into the mass of papers before plucking a slip out and trotting over to the microphone.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I see out of the corner of my eye Katniss start to fall sideways before a boy from the seam grips her arm and steadies her.

My eyes find Prim who is slowly walking towards the stage, her eyes determined but scared. I look at Gale who looks horrified and is glancing towards Katniss worriedly. I know what I have to do. I can't just stand here and let this family be ripped apart.

I start pushing through the crowd, elbowing people out of the way carelessly until I am a meter behind Prim.

"I volunteer!" I yell desperately. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I hear gasps from the crowd and I know I must have broken a record. Nobody can ever recall anyone volunteering in District 12. I look at my father. He looks broke and suddenly I feel bad. My mother is already dying and now will lose me too. He will have no one left. I grit my teeth and force my legs to cooperate. Left, right, left, right. As I pass Prim she grips onto my arm.

"You can't Madge, you can't sacrifice yourself for me! Please, I'll be okay, I will, please go back" she begs.

I shake my head. "Go find your mother, Prim, I'll be alright"

Prim starts shaking her head, her blue eyes filled with tears. "You can't Madge, it's not fair, and I was called so I go!"

"No," I say, my voice coming out harsh. "Go find your mother Prim"

Finally, a peackeeper pulls Prim away and I am escorted up the stairs and onto the stage.

I must appear strong. No crying Madge, you're braver than that. Show them all you're more than just the mayor's daughter.

I catch Haymitch's eyes and he smiles sadly. This must be a horrible Deja vu for him.

Effie pulls me over to the centre of the stage and starts talking excitedly. "A volunteer! How exciting!" she squeals to the crowd.

I turn my gaze to the people in front of me. To their credit nobody cheers, nobody smiles, nobody says a word. Out of the corner of my eye I see a boy with dark hair and olive skin kiss his three middle fingers and put them up in the air in my direction. I turn my head sharply to see who it was but now the air is filled with fingers and I lose track of him.

"Well, what's your name dear?" she asks.

"Madge Undersee" I say, and surprisingly my voice comes out strong.

"Undersee?" she asks sounding surprised "You're the Mayor's daughter?!"

I nod stiffly "Yes"

Effie turns around to face the crowd and holds my arm up in the air "Well, may I present, Madge Undersee, the girl tribute for the 74th Hunger Games!"

I turn my gaze to the people in front of me. To their credit nobody cheers, nobody smiles, nobody says a word. Out of the corner of my eye I see a boy with dark hair and olive skin kiss his three middle fingers and put them up in the air in my direction. I turn my head sharply to see who it was but now the air is filled with fingers and I lose track of him.

Effie looks stunned and clears her throat awkwardly. "Well, now for the boys!" she says tottering over to the second glass ball. She sticks her perfectly manicured hand in and plucks a second slip of paper out. Like before she totters back over to the microphone and clears her throat.

"Peeta Mellark!" I feel my heart drop, not Peeta, please not Peeta. Peeta barley has anytime to process what just happened before-

"I volunteer!" my eyes scan the crowd looking for one of Peeta's brother, maybe a friend, but no of them come forward. Instead a tall muscular boy steps forward with dark hair, grey stormy eyes and olive skin. The volunteer is Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed - xxx**


End file.
